cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
George the Great
George the Great (Greek: Γεώργιος ο Μέγας, Geórgios ο Mégas) (born on May 9, 1987) was crowned XII King of Sparta of July 22, 2009, immediately following Darklink7748's resignation and selecting of George the Great as successor. He became Deputy Ephor of Foreign Affairs for Sparta on October 13, 2008 following the resignation of Trinité. He is the leader of the right-left party Teh Overlordz, which he also founded. George the Great was promoted to lead Ephor of Foreign Affairs after the promotion of SupremeLord to Regent on March 8, 2009. He is currently one of the major writers/drafters for the alliance of Sparta. Imperial History .]] The Byzantine Empire is a nation founded by George the Great on June 9, 2008 at 2:48:57 AM (CNT). George the Great decided to re-establish a former empire of his from another world on Planet Bob at the request of his old friends who had themselves moved to Planet Bob from another world. These friends were AlexandertheGreat and Alexandros o Megas, who had also recommended that George become a member of the Spartan alliance. Trusting his friends, George joined Sparta a few hours after establishing himself on this planet. He quickly moved up the ranks due to his depressingly high level of activity on , becoming lieutenant of Reserves Company V of the Spartan military his very first week. His second week he decided to begin his campaign for Senator in the upcoming Spartan Senate elections. The elections took place on his third week of membership and he successfully won a seat. Two months later in the next senatorial elections, he successfully ran for and secured a second term in the Spartan Senate. On October 13, 2008, Trinité, the Ephor of Foreign Affairs at the time, resigned from his position and SupremeLord was promoted from the deputy ephor position to fill the vacancy. George the Great was offered the deputy ephoral position and gratefully accepted it, assuming his duties the very same day. He quickly went to work with his new position, renewing a significant treaty, that had expired, while under the influence of alcohol, which could be clearly understood by reading the text of the document, only a few days later. Imperial Government and Politics The Byzantine Empire is normally run as an imperial democracy, but the emperor occasionally rules his nation as a monarchy in order to personally oversee major infrastructure purchasing and to make sure that money is used as efficiently as possible and not wasted during such massive purchases involving millions upon millions of Euros. of Sparta.]] Political Party The Byzantine Empire has only one political party, and that party is called Teh Overlordz. The founder of the party also happens to be the Emperor George the Great himself. The party later made its way into mainstream Spartan politics and is currently one of the two major, yet insignificant parties of Sparta. It was officially endorsed by Spartan King Tulak Hord when he famously declared (as seen in the Sparta Forum signature of George the Great) of "overlordz and sparta ftw". Darklink, Sparta's second king, is a member of the party as well as several current and former members of Spartan government. More to come soon! Category:Individuals Category:Sparta Category:Member of Sparta Category:Kings of Sparta